There is a problem relating to the preservation of handbags. Handbags come in many designs, and certain designs are more susceptible to damage from certain conditions, including conditions during storage or transport. Some users of handbags prefer that the condition and shape of their handbags be preserved. For example, some users of handbags would prefer that a handbag retain the shape it had when it was newly purchased, or at least a shape that is as close to that original shape as possible, and some users would prefer to avoid or minimize dimples, impressions, wrinkles, sticking, color transfer and other changes that in their view reduce or may reduce the value or enjoyment of a handbag.
Some users store handbags for long periods of time between use. For example, some users would carry a handbag in the summer, but would deem it not appropriate for the winter because of its color or design; other users might deem certain handbags to be appropriate for a more formal event, but not appropriate for casual everyday use. Some handbags, when stored for long periods of time can change, sag, collapse, wrinkle, dimple or otherwise change shape during storage or transport. There are many other reasons a handbag may transported or be placed in shorter- or longer-term storage.
Some handbags have metal or other hard components or chains which can scratch, abrade, or cause indentation or other damage to more delicate materials, such as leather or other animal skin, fabric, patent leather, vinyl or other synthetic materials.
Some users of handbags are passionate about preserving and maintaining the shape and condition of their handbags. Some users of handbags intend to resell handbags in a secondary or auction market and want to care for a handbag so that the resale value of the handbag might be enhanced as compared to a similar handbag that was not similarly cared for.
This problem is recognized in the field and there have been earlier attempts to provide protection for handbags. For example, some manufacturers of handbags stuff handbags with tissue paper, felt or plastic for transportation and storage prior to initial sale and may wrap the exterior of a handbag with tissue paper or plastic. Some users of handbags carefully preserve these materials for storage, but they can be inconvenient to use, are not visually appealing to certain users and may have inferior protection characteristics. Other manufacturers of handbags, particularly those that sell at higher prices, commonly sell their handbags with a protective box, may also include a dust cover or dust bag with which to cover or in which to enclose the handbag, with such dust cover or dust bag frequently made of felt or other fabric, and may also include protective pieces of felt or other fabric intended to protect particular components of a handbag, such as metal components or other so-called “hardware” from scratching or causing indentations in other parts of a handbag that may be made of softer materials such as leather or other animal skin, fabric, patent leather, vinyl or other synthetic materials. Such loose pieces of felt or other fabric, which can also be inserted to separate certain soft components from other soft components, can be awkward, and are easily lost or separated from the handbag they were intended to be used with. As a further example of the prior art, practitioners of the art have created so-called pillows to rest a handbag upon or to insert into the interior of a bag.
The prior methods of and devices for protection may suffer from one or more drawbacks, including, without limitation: lack of effectiveness, lack of efficiency, and inconvenience of use. In particular, the invention is quick and easy to use and offers expanded and carefully considered protective features as compared to the prior art.